To my Scarecrow
by MissReadExtremelyAlot
Summary: A light fluffy KakaSaku story. Easy on the heart. "I don't need you." "You don't know that." KakashiXSakura Oneshot


**To my scarecrow**

It's a light story. Doesn't really have a meaning but it's something to read if you don't have anything to do.

Humor/romance/fluff

--

"I don't need you."

"You don't know that."

"I can take care of myself."

Sakura walked the slight sandy path with big steps which made her look a little crazy. Behind her followed Kakashi, starring down at his little green book.

"Kakashi, seriously."

"Why do you want me out of your way, am I bothering you that much?"

"Yes, I don't like to be babied around, and don't speak to me, you're annoying."

Sakura was a little moody, she was delivering out invitations to her 18th birthdayparty, it was going to be a big bash and she was just a little stressed out, she didn't want anyone to interfere, especially not Kakashi.

"Ah, oh my god." She cried out, tilting her head back.

"What?" Kakashi looked up from his little book.

"Please Kakashi, breath louder will you."

"Oh come on, I can't even breath?" He sighed out, shaking his head.

"Oh that's not breathing! That's an airplane engine with a bird stuck in it!"

He raised one eyebrow as she fumbled with her invitations.

"I didn't ask to be here you know, so don't be angry with me."

Sakura just groaned as she once again counted her invitations, making sure she didn't forget anyone. Kakashi was telling the truth though, Tsunade had asked him to join Sakura, he didn't know why but he obeyed.

"What the hell!?" Sakura yelled out in pure frustration, the mailbox was not where it was supposed be but up in the tree next to them.

"Who?, what?, why?!" she stuttured out watching the mailbox placed firmly on a thick branch.

Kakashi tried to smother his laugh but didn't succeed. Sakura turned around and looked at him with a glare that could easily kill.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?"

He cleared his throught, he knew Sakuras punches, they hurt.

"I could get it for you." He offered.

"Oh no, I said I don't need you, you, you tall arrogant man!"

Kakashi tried to contain his laugh again, Sakura wasn't that good at insulting people.

"I'm gonna get this myself, you'll see, I don't need you scarecrow!"

She pulled down her shirt and placed the bunch of invitations between her chest and zipped up the shirt again. Kakashi only watched her with a lazy look. She began climbing up the tree and it didn't take long before she was side to side with the mailbox, she pulled out the invitations and placed them inside the box.

"Yes! I did it! Told you!" She laughed and punched her fists in the air.

Crack

Suddenly the weight of Sakura and the mailbox got to much and made the branch crack and she fell down to the hard ground.

"Sakura! are you okay?" Kakashi kneeled down beside her.

"No, I hurt my ankle" She cried rubbing her ankle gently.

"Thanks to you, you dolt!" She growled at Kakashi, he only looked att her with a smile planted under his mask.

"Come on, I'll carry you on my back." He took a hold of her wrist but she yanked it away.

"No! I-don't-need-you!" She growled.

"Fine then, are you coming? We have to get back it'll soon get darker." He started walking away as she tried to get up, she winced in pain, it didn't work.

"Wait!"

Kakashi turned around and saw her starring down at the ground.

"I need you" She whispered.

"Excuse me, what was that?" He teased.

"I need you! Now get your ass over here!" She yelled. He only chuckled.

She grabbed a hold around his neck as he lifted her on to his back.

He started walking and she placed her chin on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. She toyed with a piece of his silver hair, he shivered and she ran her hand through his hair.

"Kakashi?"

"Hn?"

"You smell good."

"Thank you."

"I mean it."

Kakashi raised an eyebrown as she tingled his neck with her fingertips.

"Where is this coming from Sakura? Are you hitting on me?" He chuckled. She frowned.

"Noo, It's just, I've never been this close to you, it's interesting."

"Interesting, huh?"

She ignored him and kept stroking the back of his neck.

"You're a man." She mumbled.

Kakashi wasn't sure what she just said.

Everytime Sakura inhaled his scent she felt something inside, something that she liked.

She tightened her grip and leaned forward. She brushed her cheek against his.

He stoped, shifted her position and kept on walking.

They were back and Kakashi let go of Sakura and she slid down his back.

"How is your ankle?" He asked, he didn't want to admit it but he missed her warmth.

"I just have to get some ice on it, I'll be fine."

They looked at eachother in silence for a moment.

"Thank you Kakashi." She interrupted the silence and wrapped her arms around him.

He tensed in suprise but soon responded.

"You're welcome my cherryblossom."

She pulled back, arms still around his neck.

"_Your_ cherryblossom?" She smirked.

He suddenly felt hot. What was she implieing he asked himself.

She leaned forward and kissed him. It didn't last long but he felt her lips lingering on his masked ones.

She looked at him with a smile. He was wideeyed his blush almost shined through his mask.

She let go of him and started to pull down the zipper on her shirt, she stopped and reached for something. She pulled out an envelope.

"For you, thought I would give you this in person."

He took the card without taking his eyes off her. She only smiled, turned around and walked away, slightly limping.

He blinked once and looked down at the card.

_'To my scarecrow'_

He smiled and tucked the card in one of his pockets.

"Oh I'll definitely be there."

"I knew it."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" A backhaired woman asked.

Tsunade was looking out the window, watching Kakashi walk away.

"Oh nothing, Shizune, would you please get me a cup of tea."

Tsunade turned to the window again.

"Only a week to the big bash, huh."

**End.**

**Just fluff nothing special.**


End file.
